Skyrim
thumb Skyrim er en stor provins i den nordlige delen av kontinentet Tamriel. Skyrim er hjemlandet til the Nords, store og hardføre menn og kvinner som har en sterk motstand til kulde både magisk og naturlig. Provinsen grenser til Morrowind i øst, Cyrodill i sør, Hammerfell i sørvest og High Rock i vest. Øya Solstheim ligger Nordøst for Skyrim. Regjering Provinsen Skyrim blir styrt av the High King og hans hustru, the High King blir valgt av et slags ting bestående av Jarlene som alle styrer et Hold (Fylke). Helt til Stormcloak Rebellion og Skyrims borgerkrig, var provinsen en del av the Empire of Tamriel. Under dette riket fikk Skyrim militærhjelp fra keiserens hær og fikk være med i the Elder Council som representanter fra Skyrim. The High King og hver Jarl hadde et sete i rådet. Historie Under the Merethic Era, kalte Atmorans landet for Mereth, fordi det bodde så mange Mer i området. Det var den første regionen i Tamriel som blei bosatt av mennesker som migrerte dit fra landet Atmora i det ytre nord, over Spøkelses sjøen. Ifølge legenden landet Ysgramor først på Hsaarik Head på det ekstreme nordlige tipen av Skyrims Broken Cape. Det er sagt at han og hans companjonger flykta en borgerkrig i Atmora som på den tida hadde en stor populasjon. For en lang periode var forholdet mellom menneskene og Snø-alvene relativt fredelig. Men Snø-alvene så at Nords med en betydelig kortere livsløp, raske vekst og rask reproduksjon ville tilslutt overta dem hvis etterlatt usjekka. På dette tidspunktet blei mennesker sett på av Snø-alvene som primitive og dyrisk, og det blei ikke sett på noe umoralsk å stoppe spredningen av denne utenlandske arten som potensielt kunne ødelegge økosystemet. Derfor begynte Alviske pogromer raserte byen Saarthal på det som blei kjent som Night of Tears. Bare Ysgramor og hans to sønner unnslap tilbake til Atmora og så at det hadde oppstått en skjør fred mellom faksjonene i hjemlandet, så han muligheten til å samle folket sitt til en styrke. Etter noen få år kom Ysgramor tilbake til Skyrim med en armée kalt the Five Hundred Companions bestående av heltene fra the Atmoran Civil War som uten stor motstand dreiv ut Snø-alvene og blei slått til riderre i grunnlaget for the First Empire. Geografi Økonomi Religion Talos blir forbudt å tilbe etter The Great War. Ullfric Stormcloak leder et opprør mot The Empire for å endre lovene om dette i Skyrim. Landet deler seg i dette dilemmaet. Solitude har The Temple of the Nine Divines ved Castle Dour. Alteret til Talos har blitt fjerna av The Empire, men vil bli lagt tilbake om Ulfric Stormcloak vinner krigen. Whiterun har Temple of Kynareth i The Wind District. Ved siden er treet Gildergreen som kan bli gjennopliva om Danica Pure-spring får Eldergleam saft fra Dragonborn. Markarth har Temple of Dibella på toppen av et berg midt i byen. Dit havner Dragonborn om han/hun akstepterer hjemmebrent fra Sam Guevenne, som seinere viser seg å være den Deadriske prinsen Sanguine. Riften har Temple of Mara til venstre for markedet. Der kan folk gifte seg. Windhelm har Temple of Talos til venstre for Candlehearth Bar. Hold hovedstader Det er ni forskjellige byer i Skyrim. 'Dawnstar' Dawnstar er en landsby ved havet og støtter the Stormcloaks. 'Falkreath' Falkreath er kjent for sin store kirkegård og er en liten skogslandsby de støtter the Empire. 'Markarth ' Markath sies å ha blitt bygd av the dwemer, men er sida blitt en Nord-by. Ei gruppe som kaller seg the Forsworn holder til i haugene rundt byen og kjemper for å befri folket sitt Markarth støtter the Empire. 'Morthal' Morthal er en landsby som ligger i ei myr mellom Solitude og Dawnstar og støtter the Empire. 'Riften' Riften ligger i sør-øst i Skyrim og Skyrims Thives' Guild holder til i Kloakken byen støtter the Stormcloaks. 'Whiterun' Whiterun er en by som ligger i sentrum av Skyrim blei tidligere kalt for Skyrims Imperial City før nedgangstidene. The Companions holder til i Jorrvaskr sammen med to klaner Battleborn og Gray-Mane og livstilen til folket utgjør byen på mange måter den mest Nordiske måten å leve på. Byen er ennå nøytral i opprøret. 'Windhelm' Windhelm er den eldste Nord-byen som er ennå bebod, byen er hovedsete for Ulfric Stormcloak leder av opprøret mot the Empire og ligger i nord-øst. 'Winterhold' Winterhold er den nordligste landsbyen i Skyrim og består av noen få hus ruiner og Jarlens Langhus. Landsbyen har også the College of Winterhold ligger her. Winterhod støtter the Stormcloaks. Solitude Solitude er hovedstaden til Skyrim og basen til the Imperial Legion i Skyrim. Byen er rik takket være den naturlige havna som gjør byen til handels-sentrumet i Skyrim. be:Скайрым de:Himmelsrand en:Skyrim es:Skyrim fr:Bordeciel it:Skyrim ja:Skyrim nl:Skyrim pl:Skyrim pt:Skyrim ru:Скайрим uk:Скайрім sv:Skyrim Kategori:Provinser Kategori:Regioner Kategori:Tamriel Kategori:Geografi